Love Sick Blues
Bad Blood, Part Five: (also known as , Part Two) is the fourteenth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic comic book series. It was written by Andi Watson and illustrated by Cliff Richards. Synopsis As Sunnydale becomes an increasingly hazardous place to kill vampires, Buffy begins to suspect there might be something amiss… as do Spike and Dru, newly returned to town and none too happy to find that Selke has set up shop in their old haunt. Meanwhile, Buffy begins to question her relationship with Angel. And just what do Selke and the Doctor have in store for the ancient Slayer relic they hold in their possession?"Buffy the Vampire Slayer #14". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved April 19, 2018. Continuity *Spike and Drusilla return to Sunnydale, having left in "Becoming, Part Two". *Todd Dahl had began harassing Buffy in his first appearance in A Boy Named Sue. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Cordelia Chase *Todd Dahl *Dark Buffy *Drusilla *Elliot *Dr. Flitter *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Daniel Osbourne *Willow Rosenberg *Selke *Spike *Buffy Summers Organizations and titles *Kien-Jus *Scooby Gang *Slayer Species *Human *Vampire Locations *Sunnydale, USA **1630 Revello Drive **The Bronze **Sunnydale High School library *Tijuana Weapons and objects *Cross *Garlic *Gilesmobile *Stake **Mr. Pointy Death count *Elliot, burnt with his own recipe. *Unidentified bandana vampire, staked by Angel. *Unidentified blonde vampire, staked by Buffy Summers and Angel. *Todd Dahl, drained by the unidentified bearded vampire. Behind the scenes Production *The title is a reference to the song "Lovesick Blues" (1922), continuing the thread of classic songs for titles since Hey, Good Lookin', Part One. *First published as , the story was collected as , Part Two. *The photo cover features a promotional picture taken for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 3. *From this issue on, vampires are no longer represented as they were since Wu-Tang Fang: able to transform into green creatures with red eyes, pointy ears, a wide mouth, and long teeth. Although, this seems more like an artistic choice, not having direct consequence to the stories. *Spike and Drusilla debut in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic main series, having previously appeared in comics in one-shots Spike and Dru: Paint the Town Red and Spike and Dru: The Queen of Hearts. Distribution *'' '' was the 73rd best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 33,949 sales in October 1999 at comic specialty stores.“October 1999 Comic Book Sales to Comics Shops”. Comichron. Retrieved January 09, 2019. Collections *"Crash Test Demons" *"Omnibus: Volume 4" *"Classic 23: Bad Blood" Pop culture references *A vampire mentions the fictional substance Kryptonite. *A vampire mentions the fictional character Frankenstein. *Buffy uses the phrase "Hallmark moment", from a Hallmark Cards advertising campaign. *Flitter invokes Set, Belial, and Ereshkigal. International titles *'Italian:' Blues dell'amor malato (Blues of the Love Sick) *'Russian:' Печальная мелодия любви (часть 2) (The Sad Melody of Love (Part 2)) Gallery Cover artwork BC-14-00b.jpg|Jeff Matsuda main cover S3b18.jpg|Original picture for photo cover International covers BC-14-RU.jpg|Cover in Russia References nl:Love Sick Blues, Deel Twee Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic